


Flirting Fright

by Starluv21



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Harems, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starluv21/pseuds/Starluv21
Summary: Tiffany always wanted to "tame" the undead and why not start with most dangerous one that stays in a camp and was drowned by the camp's lake. Lets see how this all play out.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or Friday the 13.Thank you





	Flirting Fright

Tiffany signed up for the reopening of the Camp Crystal lake, 30 years it begin closed down and rumors had got to it . She only smile upon looking at the almost completely faded out sign. Most of the buildings was remodeled it was just the signs was not replaced. She wore booty cut shorts on that showed the bottom of her cheeks. She also had a crop top that showed her stomach region. She knew it was working because the boy named Chad and Buz was Goolagong at her. She smirked as she swayed her hips side to side as she walked to one of the cabins. She smiled as she greeted the other four girls in the room. Debby was a book warm sitting down reading a book about mysteries. She kinda reminds Tiffany of Velma from the popular cartoon that was airing at the time. Penny on the other hand was more 'stern to the book kind' of gal. She would be always in control of the situation like the one that we were in now. She was making early children get here in two weeks. Janice was right beside her telling her that it was too early to make plans. If we do not even know what the weather is going to bring in the next couple of weeks. Thus Penny assured her its just a draft anyway; to give us an idea, fore say.Tiffany rolled her eyes at the overachiever. Then she proceeded to go to her room; she plopped her bags on the stiff mattress of the creaky bed frame. She dragged her trunk of secrets from the corner of the room to which she had chad and Buz carry, to the foot of the bed. She grinned as she opened the trunk to look at it's contents. There was dipped in holy water and sat laced rope. As well as a sliver knife that was also dipped in holy water and rubbed with salt. There was a shot gun with holy water and salt infused bullet. The next day while everyone else was busy Tiffany went into the woods to find something more effect I've against Jason just in case her other things do not work. She wondered for what seem like hours until she came upon a run down shed. She was careful entering the cabin, once in there she see the table which was carefully arranged candles around a skin shrived up head. As well on the table was a very faded what use to be a vibrant green sweater. On the floor in front of the table was a shrived human corpse. With her quick wits she quickly and carefully take the sweater and gentle wrap it up. Tonight was going to be interesting, this gave Tiffany a smile on her face as she walked back to the campsite and her cabin. Her smile never waver as she trap set her cabin. 


End file.
